In love with an angel
by TiRaMiSuLoVeR
Summary: Kari always thought the new transfer student was strange, but she never would of guessed what he really was. Takari, Mimato, minor Kenyako. Rated T just in case
1. Transfer student

Hey everyone, this is my first Takari fanfic! I got inspiration for this idea while on vacation, so hopefully you like it!

**Chapter 1 Transfer student**

Dark indigo and maroon clouds filled the azure sky of a world unlike our own. In this world, it was always chilly, but there was never snow, only coldness. From the people, the air, everywhere you look and feel there would only be coldness. In a tall, mysterious building, that seemed to be owned by someone wealthy, a meeting was taking place. A creature that had the appearance of a male human was sitting on an oversized, charcoal colored chair. He had his legs up on a frosty glass table that was in front of him.

"So," The man said as he smoothed back his icy silver hair. "Do you understand your job?" He asked a younger creature that also had the appearance of a male human.

"Yes I do, master." The younger one said, as he bowed, and exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on earth, on a bright and sunny day in Japan, a 15-year-old Kari was walking into her classroom. When she opened the door, Kari's good friend, Yolei rushed towards her.

"Guess what, Kari?!" Yolei gasped, while hyper ventilating.

"Good morning to you too, Yolei." Kari sighed.

"There's a new transfer student!" Yolei squealed, ignoring Kari completely.

"What's the big deal? We get transfer students all the time." Kari stated, matter-of-factly, clearly not understanding Yolei's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but this time I heard that he was super cute! You see, Yuriko told Ashley, who told Sachiko who told Maki, who told Lena that she heard that Jeanne told Raine, that she saw him waking into our school!"

"Well that's official." Kari said sarcastically. "So, did you finish last night's math homework?"

"Kari, how can you talk about school at a time like this?!" Yolei exclaimed, excitedly, and ran to her seat.

"Well we are in school…" Kari mumbled, and headed over to her seat as well, just as the teacher walked in.

"Ok, class I have an announcement to make." The teacher, Mr.Matsumoto explained. Just as Mr.Matsumoto was about to explain in further detail, the ever tardy Davis dashed into the classroom.

"Yes, I made it in time! Well of course I did, because that's how the D-man rolls." Davis explained, in an attempt to act cool.

"Actually Mr.Motomiya you are 5.3 minutes late." The teacher told Davis, making the class chuckle, while Davis got embarrassed and ran to his seat.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we will be having a new student in our class." Mr. Matsumoto told the class, while gesturing the new student to come inside the classroom. "This is Takeru Takaishi; I hope you will make him feel welcome. He comes from…umm I don't really have that information, so if you will, Mr.Takaishi"

"Hi everyone, my name is Takeru Takaishi, but everyone can just call me T.K." the young blonde smiled, making all the girls, except for Kari blush in a fan girl way.

"Ok, thanks you very much Mr.Takaishi. You can take the seat next to Ms.Kamiya." T.K. nodded and walked over to the seat next to Kari.

"OMG, he's coming over here! What should I do?!" Yolei panicked.

"Calm down, Yolei." Kari whispered to her frenzied friend, as T.K. sat down.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kari." Kari smiled, warmly. T.K. just stared at Kari for a moment, then quickly turned around and reached into his backpack. "Umm…is everything ok?" Kari asked, confused at the new student's strange actions. T.K. didn't listen to her and kept searching in his bag, until he finally took out a small piece of golden paper. He glanced at the paper, then at Kari, then at the paper again. He continued with this process for about a minute, until he finally put the paper down, stood up and shouted, "You're the one!" as he pointed to Kari. Everyone stared at T.K. including the teacher.

"Ummm…excuse me?" Kari asked, hopelessly confused.

"Oh, never mind!" T.K. exclaimed and sat back in his chair, acting like nothing ever happened. That was only the beginning of the strangeness, during the whole class, T.K. kept staring at Kari. When Kari glanced in T.K's direction and noticed he was staring, he kept staring for a couple of minutes, until he realized he was looking at her. He then usually gave a charming smile, or rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. This lasted throughout the morning classes, until lunch, when Kari was relieved of T.K's presence, or so she thought. When Kari and Yolei sat down to eat lunch, T.K. came up to their table.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit here?" T.K. asked, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Of course you can!" Yolei burst out, without giving it a second thought. T.K. seemed unfazed by the purple haired girl's eagerness, and sat down across the table from Yolei and Kari. Kari gave the blonde transfer student a shifty look, which he seemed to not take notice of.

"_Hmm…what is this guy's deal?_" Kari thought to herself.

After lunch, Kari and her friends said goodbye, and went their separate ways. As Kari was walking, she couldn't help, but wonder about the strange transfer student. While lost in her thoughts she accidentally bumped into someone who was walking in front of her.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Kari apologized, but then looked up at the person she knocked into and realized it was none other then T.K.

"Oh, sorry it was my bad." T.K. replied, with that same authentic smile he always made. "Oh, wait it's you!" he exclaimed realizing who he was talking to.

"Umm, is there a problem?" Kari asked, still puzzled by his reactions.

"Huh? Oh there's no problem…by the way, may I ask how old you are?"

"Umm, I'm 15."

"Are you serious? You're so young! What the heck was he thinking?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Well, he always did have strange taste." T.K. continued, completely ignoring Kari's confusion.

"…I'll be going then." Kari said, trying to escape this clearly insane person.

"No, wait! I need-" T.K. called to her, but Kari had already run away. T.K. was about to follow her, but he suddenly felt a strange presence behind him. He quickly turned around to find a boy around T.K.'s age panting for his life. The dark haired boy had bruises all over his body and his clothes were torn. T.K. looked at the boy, and immediately recognized who he was.

"Ken!"

* * *

**A/N**

So, how was it? Was it good, bad, ok, boring, interesting? Let me know, please.

Davis: (comes out of random trash can with a banana peel on head) How come I had such a small role in the chapter?

Cody: (pops out of desk drawer) well at least you were in the chapter.

Me: sorry you guys, but you're not really that important to this story.

Joe: (walks into room) Hey guys!

Me: What the heck are you doing here?!

Joe: (smiles brightly) It's time for your checkups. (Eyes turn red and becomes evil looking)

Davis…run for your lives! (Pushes Cody and me in the way, runs out of the room, and locks the door)

Cody and Me: That was cheap Davis! You'll pay for this!


	2. Trust me

Hey everyone! I haven't updated this story in so long, but I will try to update sooner on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Well that's all so on with the story!

**Chapter 2 Trust me**

"No, wait! I need-" T.K. called to her, but Kari had already run away. T.K. was about to follow her, but he suddenly felt a strange presence behind him. He quickly turned around to find a boy around T.K.'s age panting for his life. The dark haired boy had bruises all over his body and his clothes were torn. T.K. looked at the boy, and immediately recognized who he was.

"Ken!"

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Ken!" T.K. shouted, while running towards his clearly injured friend. Once T.K. had come closer to the raven haired boy, he noticed that Ken not only had bruises, but blue burn like markings all over his body. _"The Mashin…" _T.K. thought to himself angrily.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"I'm home!" Kari announced, as she opened the wooden door to her house, the Kamiya residence. As soon as she stepped inside, the warm smell of her mother's home made curry filled the air. As Kari took her shoes off, and laid them down at the entrance way, she stepped into the kitchen to see her mother, back turned, stirring a large charcoal-colored pot with a wooden spoon.

"Oh Kari you're home. Welcome back. " Mrs. Kamiya greeted her daughter. "You didn't happen to see Tai on your way back, did you?"

"Hm, no, but I think he said something about soccer practice being later than usual, this morning." Kari explained.

"Oh, I see. That boy has been so busy lately. I kind of miss those days when all he used to do was stay at home and sleep, and eat my food." Mrs. Kamiya sighed. Kari, sensing a 'walk down memory lane' story, decided to make her escape to her room, while her mother was still in a dream like state. As Kari walked up stairs to her room, she couldn't help but wonder about that strange transfer student.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Will this be all?" A women, in her forties asked, in a dry tone, while scanning the barcode of a pink box of chocolates.

"Yes, that's all." Mimi responded, while searching around in her pink purse for some cash.

"Your total comes to 10 dollaras and 95 cents." The woman responded in the same uninterested tone she held since this morning when she had to come in much too early to do a double shift at Choco Emporium.

"Here you go." Mimi responded brightly, as she handed the cashier the money. The cashier merely sighed, as if seeing the young girl, so energetic, sucked more energy out of the older woman.

"Next!" The woman shouted over Mimi, as the younger girl was taking her chocolate to leave. _"The nerve of some people! I'm definitely not going back there again!" _Mimi thought to herself, as she exited the store. She walked through some other stores in the airport, and then took a seat near the entrance to her flight to eat her chocolate. She opened the little box, and took out a small round milk chocolate square with white chocolate stripes on it. As she bit into it, she could taste crunchy toffee flakes, as they melted on her tounge. _"Mmm, I'll guess I'll cheat on my diet, just this once."_ The pink haired girl giggled to herself. Just then, she heard an announcement over the loud speaker.

"Attention all passengers. Flight no.35 heading to Tokyo, Japan has been cancelled until further notice. That is all, thank you for listening, and I hope you have been satisfied with your stay at Sinclair Tailes Airport."

"Ugh, now what am I supposed to do?" Mimi wondered out loud.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

_"Where am i?" Ken thought to himself, as he looked around. All he could see was indigo colored fog everywhere. He could hear some slight whispering coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, but he saw no one. He turned every which way, but saw nothing. Nothing, but dark fog. "W-Who's there?" Ken asked into the darkness, he could swear he heard snickers this time. "I can hear you! W-what do you want with me?" The dark-haired boy asked. This time he heard footsteps and they sounded like they were coming closer._

_"Ken…you know what you have done…now you must pay the consequences!" The voice commanded. _

_"I-I haven't done anything!" Ken shouted, looking everywhere, but no where at the same time. Gripping his head with both his hands, to try and escape the voice._

_"You know what you have done…to Sam!" The voice's words stabbed an invisible arrow straight through Ken's heart. _

_"Noooo! I didn't do it! I didn't do anything!" Ken screamed whille clutching his head, on his knees. _"No, it wasn't me! Leave me alone!" Ken shouted.

"Ken!"

"Huh?" Ken looked around, and saw his good friend, T.K. staring straight at him, a look of intense concern on his face. The darker haired boy, noticed himself lying on a white loveseat couch, with a glass coffee table standing right next to the couch. T.K. was still staring at him with the same distressed look on his face.

"Are you ok Ken?" The blonde asked.

"…yeah…I think so…it was just a…dream." Ken said slowly.

"Was it _that _dream?" Ken didn't say anything, as T.K. took that as a yes. "So…what happened? Why did you suddenly appear on Earth?"

"Oh yeah! There's something important I have to tell you." The raven haired boy was brought back to his senses. "The Mashin are back."

"I could tell by the burns you got." The fair-haired boy responded grimly. The Mashin were horrendous zombie like creatures that spurted blue fire.

"Oh, and Matt…came back." Ken mentioned, also wearing a grim expression.

"…Did he say anything about…coming to Earth?"

"Yeah…he said he was going to come and get _her_."

"What?! When?" T.K asked, panicked by this revelation.

"…Tonight."

"Oh shit! I gotta go! You stay here and rest Ken!" T.K. shouted, as he grabbed his sweater and keys, and headed for the door.

"But wait! Theres something else I have to tell you!" Ken shouted after the other boy, but it was too late.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya answered, while serving herself some rice.

"What happens when a boy stares at you a lot?" the brunette asked curiosly, while munching on come carrots. This question, made Mr. Kamiya choke on his drink.

"W-what there's some boy who wants my dear daughter?!" Mr. Kamiya freked out. "Well, I just won't have it! Kari is Daddy's little girl and always will be!"

"Calm down." Mrs. Kamiya sighed, just as she was about to answer Kari's question, there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, who could that be?"

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but does someone named, Kari Kamiya live here?" T.K. asked, as soon as the resident answered the door.

"Eh? No…the Kamiyas live on the fourth floor." The old lady answered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks, and again sorry for the bother!" T.K smiled, and ran towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Such a polite young man." The elderly lady said to herself.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

As Mrs. Kamiya opened the door, she heard her only son, Tai sigh.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Practice ran late again." Tai explained, as he walked in and put his athletic equipment down.

"Why didn't you just open the door with your key?" Kari asked.

"Oh…well the thing is…I kind of lost it." Tai said nervously,

"You lost your key?!" shouted. "Oh no! What if some shifty person gets their hand on it, and robs us or worse…"

"Tai, how could you be so irresponsible?" Mr. Kamiya sighed.

"Jeez, I'm sorry…I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere. I mean, for all we know it could still be in the house." Tai figured. Just then they heard another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kari told her family, who were still arguing over the matter, and weren't really listening. When Kari opened the door, she was quite surprised to see who was on the other side. It was none other than T.K.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Kari asked, while lowering her voice so her family doesn't hear.

"Hey Kari! Nice to see you again…oh wait there's no time for that! Listen, you're in a lot of danger!" T.K. explained, changing into a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked, clearly confused.

"Ah, there's no time to explain! Juat come with me!" T.K. stated, while grabbing Kari's arm and leading her out of the building.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you! I barely know you!" Kari exclaimed, this time not bothering to keep her voice down. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!" It became obvious that he wasn't listening to her, so Kari tried to release herself from his grasp, but he was much stronger than her, even though he didn't look it. "Hey, can you just let me go!" Kari shouted. T.K. suddenly stopped and turned around. "Where are you taking me?" she asked again now that he was facing her.

"Just trust me." Those three words were all he said, but the way he said them, made Kari suddenly want to do just that. _Trust him._

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if is kind of confusing now, but I'll reveal more in the next chapters. Like about Matt, and the Mashin, where exactly T.K. and Ken are from, etc. I'll also try to add more Takari, sorry this chapter didn't have much of them together. Well, don't hesitate to press that little review button, and tell me what you think so far, what you liked, what you didn't like, questions, comments, constructive criticism, stuff like that. I really love getting reviews, not to beg or anything…but please review! (looks to readers with teary eyes)


	3. Revelations

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that my story is interesting people. I'm actually working hard with the plot of this story since mostly my stories don't have much of a plot. Well, that's all I have to say, so on with the story!

**Chapter 3 Revelations**

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere with you! I barely know you!" Kari exclaimed, this time not bothering to keep her voice down. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!" It became obvious that he wasn't listening to her, so Kari tried to release herself from his grasp, but he was much stronger than her, even though he didn't look it. "Hey, can you just let me go!" Kari shouted. T.K. suddenly stopped and turned around. "Where are you taking me?" she asked again now that he was facing her.

"Just trust me." Those three words were all he said, but the way he said them, made Kari suddenly want to do just that. _Trust him._

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Ok fine…so can you at least just tell me where you're taking me." Kari asked, finally surrendering to T.K.'s insistence to come with him.

"You'll see." T.K. said, while looking in mulitple directions.

'Kari just stared at him, not knowing what to say. After they were far away from Kari's apartment building, T.K. led Kari to a small park area, that was clearly deserted. Since it was dark, Kari couldn't see much in front of her.

"_Oh my god…why did I agree to go with him. Where is he taking me? If he does something to me, no one will hear or see."_ Kari thought to herself, as she stumbled around in the darkness. She tapped the side pocket of her jeans to feel if she had her cell phone with her. She didn't. _"Oh great, I left it in my purse! Now I can't even call for help." _While Kari was deep in thought, she didn't notice T.K. let go of her arm.

"Uhh..Kari?"

"Huh? What happened?" Kari looked around, to get a picture of where they were, but obviously she couldn't' see anything in the pitch blackness. Suddenly a small glow came from behind her. She turned around to see T.K. on his knees, with his hands cupped together, and inside his hand was the source of the small glow. "H-how are you doing that?"

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"I can't believe this." An annoyed Mimi sighed to herself, as she looked around the crowded aisle of the plane for her seat. "Me… in coach. How could they put me in coach? I specifically asked to be put in first-class. Ugh the nerve of these people!" Mimi was almost to the back of the plane when she finally found her seat number, 34A. She saw that she had the window seat, and then reached up to put her carry-on luggage in the cubby above her. However, knowing Mimi, the strawberry blonde had stuffed one too many expensive pieces of clothing in her pink bag, making it extremely heavy. She could barely lift it above her head. She put as much force as she could into it, and suddenly the bag got drastically lighter as it was then lifted out of her hands and into the cubby. She quickly spun around to see a guy, who had atleast a foot on her, smiling back at her. He had fair hair and a cute smile.

"It looked like you were having some trouble there." The guy said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I just packed too many blouses." Mimi said. "Oh wait, what am I saying? I could never pack too many blouses." Mimi laughed at her own misjudgement.

"Heh, you're pretty funny. By the way, I'm Michael, its nice to meet you."

"My name's Mimi. Its nice to meet you too." Mimi smiled. Just then there was an announcement from the flight attendent.

"Attention everyone, we'll be taking off soon, so make sure to reamin seated and keep your seatbelts fastened until the pilot says its safe not to. Thank you and I hope you enjoy flying with Sinclair Tailes Airlines."

"I guess that means we better take our seats." Mimi said, as she scooted into her seat. She turned to her left to see that Michael had sat in the seat next to her. "You're sitting here?"

"Well that's the main reason I was standing behind you and helped you with your bag before." Michael explained.

"Oh, and I thought you helped me because I'm a beautiful girl who was in need of assistance with her bag." Mimi feigned being hurt. Michael chuckled.

"Well, there's that reason too." He smiled.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

_"That T.K., he really needs to pay more attention when someone's trying to explain something to him…where'd he even go now?"_ Ken muttered to himself as he wandered around outside of T.K.'s apartment building. He looked up at the night sky, which was a deep shade of indigo, with sparkling stars scattered across its vast enormity. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew by, causing leaves to spread around from below the trees that they had fallen off of. Ken slipped the hood of a gray sweatshirt that he had borrowed from T.K. over his dark hair. Then a thought occurred to him. _"He wouldn't…that guy is going to get himself killed!" _Ken thought, as he ran in the direction that the wind blew from.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"H-how are you doing that?" Kari asked, not sure what to think of the glowing light coming out of T.K.'s cupped hands.

"Well, I'm forming a door way so we can escape from Earth." T.K. explained, matter-of-factly.

"Um, excuse me…what did you just say?" Kari asked, wondering if she just heard what she thought she did. T.K. wasn't really aware of how shocking this was for Kari as he continued on with his strange ritual. He took a little golden pouch out of his jean pocket, as he opened the pouch, a small white glow was eminient. He reached into the small bag and took out some mysterious silver powder, and started sprinkling it in a circle around himself.

"Look, there isn't much time to explain everything right now. And could you come over here and stand in this circle with me?"

"W-why should I?" Kari asked, giving the blonde boy a strange look.

"Because I can't do such large transportation spells, so if you're not inside the circle, who knows what part of your body will be left behind." T.K. explained. Kari stared at him.

"_Is this guy for real? Maybe I'll just play along…it can't hurt right?"_ Kari thought to herself. She stepped into the circle. They ended up only a few inches apart, since T.K. didn't make the circle very big. Kari felt her face heat up from being so close. She was about to say something, when T.K. bent down and touched the light from his hands to the inside of the circle. Suddenly a gold circular barrier formed around them, blocking any kind of view they could have had of the park. T.K. then closed his eyes, took Kari's hand in his own, and said,

"Location: Heaven. Party of two." In a few seconds, the barrier faded, and now Kari was seeing a completely new scenery. In contrast to the pitch black park area they were previosly standing in, this place had warm light all around. It practically shined…no glowed, beautiful blue skies, with puffy silver clouds, light green grass covered fields that streched for what looked like miles. Vibrant flowers of every color and shade were blooming all around. Kari was in complete bewilderment, as she gazed at the breathtaking scenery. "Oh well, I was actually aiming for my place, but this will do." T.K. said.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Kari asked still staring at her surrounding.

"Tell you what?" T.K. asked innocenlty.

"Where this is, who you are, why you brought me here, what-"

"Ok, ok enough with the questions. I'll tell you. Kari, you're in heaven." T.K. said, looking to Kari to see her reaction. When she didn't give one, he continued. "I'm an angel, and I was sent down to earth to save you."

"F-from what?" Kari asked, partially out of it, staring blankly ahead.

"From…the mashin…and my brother." T.K. answered, a bitter tone to his voice.

"Mashin?" Kari asked, quickly regaining her sense. "What's that?"

"The Mashin are…horrible monsters from the underworld. It's their fault that Matt is…never mind, you don't need to know about that." T.K. explained, trying to contain the anger he was feeling.

"I don't know what to say." Kari responded, "This doesn't really make much sense to me…but you make it seem like this is really important..so maybe I'll try to believe it. After all you did that transportation thing, so obviously this isn't some big joke."

"So you're going to believe in me?" T.K. asked eagerly.

"I never said I'm going to believe in _you, _I said I was going to _try_ and believe _your story_."

"Well, that's kind of like the same thing." T.K. smirked.

"No it's not! Besides if you're a so called 'angel' where are your wings?" Kari questioned.

"Well I haven't grown them full yet since I'm only at the enkeli level which is like the second level of angel evolution, and angels grow their wings at the ahren level, which means two more levels for me." T.K. explained

"How many levels are there?"

"Well, my mother told me that my father reached the anjo level, which is like level 150…the highest level any angel has ever reached."

"How did he do that?" Kari asked, with a curious expression on her face.

"Well, angels go higher up in levels when they do something that's deemed worthy by the Gods. My dad was like a god…well he wasn't but he was so amazing."

"It sounds like you really admire him." Kari smiled.

"I did...well it doesn't matter, because he's not here anymore anyway."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No its ok. I didn't even know him, my mother told me he left when I was little." T.K. explained.

"He left?"

"Yeah…he went to the…underworld." T.K. said, portraying the same bitter expression as before.

"Is the underworld for evil…creatures?" Kari asked, becoming more and more curious.

"Well its not. Actually my best friend is from the underworld. Its just that its not the same as how it used to be. That is since the mashin took over."

"Its seems that they're the major source of evil, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." T.K. agreed.

"So what level did you say you were at again?" Kari asked.

"…Level two." T.K. answered, partially ashamed.

"Oh great…"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, that was long! A lot of revelations there, huh? I just thought it would be perfect to fit Michael in here, I have big plans for him…hehe…but don't worry Mimato fans, there won't be much Michael x Mimi. Well, reviews, questions, consrtuctive criticsim, comments, and the like are always appreciated. Oh yeah, and if you absoulutely hate one of the couples in this story then don't bother reading, but there isn't going to be much heavy romance, until later on. Well that's all so until the next chapter, bye!


	4. Memories and A Mix up

{{{Disclaimer(I guess i should put one of these huh?): I don't own Digimon and i'm pretty sure everyone knows that already}}}

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback, because it helps me improve my writing. Well I really have nothing more to add, so on with the story!

**Chapter 4 Memories and A Mix up**

"So what level did you say you were at again?" Kari asked.

"…Level two." T.K. answered, partially ashamed.

"Oh great…" Kari sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well first we should-." T.K. was stopped when he heard a vibrating sound. He reached into his pocket and took out a small scroll tied with golden thread, which turned out to be the source of the vibration sounds. He unraveled the scroll and a screen like illustration appeared on it. Soon after, Ken's face appeared on the screen and he started to speak.

"Hey T.K. are you there?" The dark haired boy asked.

"What...is that?" Kari asked pointing to the scroll with a look of intrigue.

"Oh this is my scroll communication device. We just call them scroll coms; they're kind of like cell phones in your world." T.K. explained to Kari, then turned to Ken, and said, "Yeah Ken I'm here, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?" Ken asked, with a serious expression.

"About that…sorry I didn't tell you, but I found the girl they were looking for, and since you said Matt was coming there, I took her to Heaven." T.K. explained proudly.

"Look, are you sure it's the right girl, because the higher ups managed to get their hands on a picture of her from an ad the mashin are putting up in the Underworld. The picture is a few years old, so she might look a bit different, but we'll probably be able to tell." Ken told T.K., then took out a picture from his pocket and put it in front of the screen of his scroll com. T.K. examined the picture very closely for about 15 minutes, then looked towards Kari and did the same action. He only uttered one word after that…

"Damn."

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Ugh it's so crowded back here…" Mimi complained, as she attempted to stretch her legs with what little room she had between her chair and the one in front of her.

"Ma'am, what would you like to drink?" A young female flight attendant with dark hair asked, trying to be heard over the roar of the airplane's engine.

"Umm I'll have a sparkling ice water with a lemon wedge on the side, oh and a bendy straw." Mimi smiled pleasantly, while the woman gave her a confused look.

"We only have bottled water, soda, juice, milk and coffee." The flight attendant responded.

"Ok…I don't need the lemon wedge then." Mimi smiled, as if she was making a huge compromise.

"But we don't-."

"She'll just have bottled water." Michael cut in. The attendant, smiled at Michael in relief, and took out a clear cup and filled it with water from a large clear plastic bottle, then handed it to Mimi, along with a napkin. Mimi pouted at the small cup, obviously unsatisfied.

"I wanted sparkling water." Mimi said. "Why did you order for me? I'm perfectly capable of that myself."

"Well, it's just that you were giving the server so much trouble, and plus didn't you feel embarrassed asking for such a thing as if you were in a restaurant or something?" Michael stated matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mimi questioned, angrily. "What reason would I have for being embarrassed? She asked what I wanted to drink and that's what I felt like drinking."

"Ok, ok, calm down. You don't have to get all noisy about it, people are starting to stare." Michael sighed, looking around at other people who were starting to notice the commotion Mimi was making. Mimi just looked away from him angrily. Suddenly she was reminded of a time she was traveling in an airplane before.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

It was about 4 years ago, she was 14 years old, and her whole class was going on a ski trip. Since it was a class trip, everyone was sitting in coach. It was Mimi's first time, since she and her rich parents always sat in first class when they traveled via airplane.

"So, like where are we supposed to eat?" Mimi asked, standing in the aisle, looking at her assigned seat with a disgusted expression on her face. Matt, who was sitting on the seat near the window, glanced up at her, and then pulled out the eating tray.

"Your table, Madame." He said mockingly, as he gestured towards the cream colored tray.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?! You're joking right?! Of course you're joking! Why would you be serious about something like that…yeah that's right it's all a joke!" Mimi rambled on hysterically.

"Miss Tachikawa, if you would kindly take your seat." The teacher popped up from behind her and said, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Before you embarrass the whole school with your foolish antics."

"Y-yes sir." Mimi sighed, and took her seat. When she heard some chuckling, she looked to her right and noticed Matt smirking at her. "What's so funny?

"You of course." Matt told the brunette, matter-of-factly while running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Why, what did I do?" Mimi asked confused by his amusement.

"That whole big scene you started there. What a riot." Matt said, as if he was talking about something that happened ages ago.

"But the teacher said I was embarrassing the school." Mimi looked down.

"Tch of course he said that. He's a teacher…they have to say things like that." Matt explained. "Besides you just made this trip a lot more entertaining…at least for me you did." Mimi couldn't help but blush, whatever way she looked at it, Matt Ishida, lone wolf, complete opposite of Mimi Tachikawa, Matt Ishida, was comforting her.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

Mimi smiled to herself, immersed in her memories; she didn't notice a tear run down her face. Whenever she thought about him…about Matt…it made her heart hurt a pain that couldn't and wouldn't heal, no matter what she did.

"Hey, are you ok?" Michael asked, noticing a tear streaming down the strawberry blonde's face. "I didn't know you wanted sparkling water that much." Mimi just ignored him, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Damn." T.K. swore.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. "For an angel, you sure swear a lot."

"Heh…well you see…there's been a slight mix up…you're not…" T.K. started, but was cut off by some loud screeching coming from his scroll com. "Ken, what was that? Ken? Hey are you there?!" T.K. tapped his scroll com and pressed different buttons, but there was no response. "I lost him…ok for right now, we have to get you home...oh shit that must have been him! We can't go back there either. Uhh maybe we can...no we can't go there…uhh…"T.K. rambled on to himself.

"Um excuse me, but what the heck is going on?" Kari asked, once again confused by T.K.'s strangeness.

"Ok, for right now…just…stay here…don't go anywhere! I have to go back to Earth and help Ken. I think the mashin have already started invading there, and Matt probably already got there. I have to go find the actual girl the mashin are looking for. See, the thing is…I thought you were that girl, but I was wrong, so she's still out there in danger." T.K. explained as quickly as he could.

"But wait, why can't I come help you if I'm not in any danger?" Kari questioned.

"Because, you have angel dust on you, from being in close contact with me, and from going through the transportation spell back there. The mashin will smell it on you, so you are in danger. Just stay here, its safe, ok?" Kari wanted to insist on coming, but judging from the look on T.K.'s face, this was a serious crisis situation.

"Fine…I'll stay here" Kari finally gave in.

"Thanks Kari. Well, I'm off!" T.K. announced as he reached into his jean pocket for his pouch of golden dust.

"Uh, wait!" Kari said suddenly. T.K. glanced back at the brunette. "Just…be careful, ok?" She said, with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah." T.K. smiled, then he disappeared, using his transportation spell.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Here let me help you." Michael smiled.

"Oh thanks." A blonde haired girl in a mini skirt smiled, as Michael lifted her bag out of the storage bin above their heads. The plane had just landed, and everyone was bustling about in the crowded aisles of the plane collecting their belongings, children, etc. Mimi retrieved her bag herself, and made her way past Michael and another girl he was flirting with towards the exit of the plane. When Mimi finally made it to the exit, about 15 minutes later, the flight attendants and pilot said their self programmed thank yous and goodbyes. All except one dark haired flight attendant, who just gave Mimi a nervous nod.

As the strawberry blonde made her way out of the airport, after collecting her bags from baggage claim, she stepped outside and was met with the smell of exhaust fumes coming from all the taxis outside. Mimi walked up to one, and the man inside quickly stepped outside to help load her bags into the taxi's trunk.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Hmm…I wonder where that Mimi chick went. I didn't get her number…oh well she was kind of annoying anyways." Michael wondered to himself, as he wheeled his luggage through the busy airport. "Hey maybe I should eat something…ooh this place sells sandwich-." Michael never got his sandwich because someone suddenly grabbed him from behind, and into a dark storage closet that smelled like laundry detergent and dirty water.

"W-who are y-." Michael started to ask, but was cut off by the person who grabbed him in the closet.

"Just shut up, and listen." When Michael said nothing, the other person continued. "I am looking for this girl…where is she?" the mysterious being shined a small light just bright enough to elluminate a photo of a young girl that looked like it was cut out of a newspaper.

"H-How do you know I've seen her?" Michael asked trying to sound brave, after taking a mere glance at the picture.

"Because…I can smell her." The voice said, in a dark and mystifying voice.

"T-That's impossible! You're human, you can't smell something like that!" Michael said, breathing more heavily as his fear increased.

The voice merely snickered darkly at the said words. "Tch, who said I was human?"

* * *

**A/N**

So…how was it? Sorry if its still going too fast. I'm trying not to rush into things, but I don't want the story to have a slow pace and I can't control all these ideas popping into my head. (clutches head to retain ideas) Well, as always, reviews are extremely appreciated, so go ahead and click that lil' review button ne? That's all for now, so until next time…(waves at readers)


	5. First Encounters

{{Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any part of it…}}

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry I'm so late to update, I've been busy with a lot of stuff. Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 5 First Encounters**

"Just shut up, and listen." When Michael said nothing, the other person continued. "I am looking for this girl…where is she?" the mysterious being shined a small light just bright enough to illuminate a photo of a young girl that looked like it was cut out of a newspaper.

"H-How do you know I've seen her?" Michael asked trying to sound brave, after taking a mere glance at the picture.

"Because…I can smell her." The voice said, in a dark and mystifying voice.

"T-That's impossible! You're human; you can't smell something like that!" Michael said, breathing more heavily as his fear increased.

The voice merely snickered darkly at the said words. "Tch, who said I was human?"

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

Kari sighed deeply, as she felt the soft breeze blow by her. She sat down on the green grass, not knowing what to do at that point. She wanted to be able to help out T.K., even though she didn't know what was really going on, or what she could actually do to help. Suddenly she heard a strange noise that sounded like it was coming closer. She looked around and spotted a small blob flying straight towards her.

"Watch out! It's coming!" The small blob suddenly shouted, and flew right past Kari creating a large gust of wind. It flew behind a bush that was a little ways away from where Kari was standing. Kari wanted to know what the strange creature was so she slowly inched towards the bush, trying not to scare it away.

"Excuse me…" Kari started, in a gentle tone, "What are you-."

"Shhh quiet!" The strange creature said, in a hoarse whisper. "It's coming!" Kari looked at the creature closely, and noticed it looked somewhat like a mix of a rodent and a pig. It was orange on top with a cream colored underside. It also had strange orange flipper like wings and large blue eyes. Kari just stared at the odd being at a complete loss for words. Then she heard another voice, this one more feminine. Kari turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw a cat like creature, that was white in color, and had purple tufts of fur on its ears and a golden ring on its tail.

"Patomon! I can see your ears!" The cat like creature shouted and ran towards the bush that Patomon and Kari were behind.

"Aw…darn it!" Patomon grumbled, as Gatomon came up to him and smirked. Then she noticed Kari.

"You…" Gatomon stared into Kari's eyes. "Do I…do I know you?"

"No…I don't think so…" Kari replied staring straight back into Gatomon's eyes.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Ken!" T.K. shouted, running around in the park near Kari's apartment. He had transported into the human world a few minutes ago and was looking around desperately for Ken. He knew his friend was in danger…it was the mashin for sure. How they found T.K. so quickly was out of the question at this point. He had no time to contemplate on such things; he remembered what his mashin defense instructor said once.

"Don't let them stay more than an hour...the mashin…they get used to the air of the place they're in, even if they haven't been there long, and continue getting stronger sometimes at faster rates than normal, well that's depending on what the place is though." His teacher explained. T.K. knew for a fact that a mashin's strength increased when they were around humans rather than angels, so that made even less time to find and destroy them. He ran throughout the whole park, constantly attempting to contact Ken through scroll coms, but Ken never picked up.

"Geez…where is he?!" T.K. shouted out loud in frustration. Then he heard some grunting as he turned the corner of the street and there it was…a full grown mashin…breathing and fully alive…its hideous yellow stained eyes glowing in the dark. It was the general shape and size of a human being; however that's where the similarities end. The mashin didn't have their eternal organs, they were pretty much skeletons with rotting inky black flesh for skin. This mashin in particular still had some life in its eyes, unlike most, which have cold hollow eyes. This meant that this mashin was still young. T.K. froze the moment he saw the mashin…he hadn't seen one ever since he was young. The very sight of this beast could send chills down even the bravest man. They weren't just terrifying looking beasts; they were the worst that can happen to an angel, demon, and human.

T.K. held his breath as he moved in to get a closer look. He cautiously reached for his angel dust pouch, but the mashin turned his way. T.K. quickly dodged behind a nearby fence. He felt his heart rate increase. "_I have to kill it quickly!" _He thought to himself, even though he had never killed a mashin before. He took out his dust pouch, and found he had no more angel dust left. "Shit!" He shouted, and suddenly the mashin was charging straight for him, letting out a blood curdling scream. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" T.K. shouted repetitively as he ran for his life. He could faintly see ahead that there were bright lights and then he heard some cars whirring by. "_I can't keep running…I'll just lead him into town, and who knows what'll happen then! I have to defeat him here…but how?" _T.K. thought to himself as he continued running, the mashin getting closer now. Suddenly, T.K. noticed something shining from the corner of his eye, and hesitated for a second, lost his footing and fell on the hard cement. Before he had a chance to stand, the mashin was on top of him, screeching, reaching its jaws to T.K.'s face. T.K. thrust his knee into the mashin's lower body, trying to get the crazy thing off of him. The mashin, faltered a bit, but refused to get off. T.K., who tried to push the mashin away from him with his hands in the mashin's face. However it was to no avail. The mashin didn't even seem effected, in fact it was smiling…or what appeared to be a smile, its sticky thick drool hanging off its lips. T.K. noticed this, and panicked even more, and tried even harder to kick it off of him, but it just let out a loud brutish laugh, that made T.K.'s skin crawl. Then T.K. made the biggest mistake of looking into the monster's eyes…suddenly he wasn't underneath a mashin in some random sidewalk near the park. He was in a dark place. There was thick dark grey fog everywhere. T.K. couldn't see anyone or anything, and then he heard some chuckling. He looked around every which way, trying to identify the voice. "Who are you?!" T.K. asked glancing around in frenzy. "Where am I?!" He asked, beads of sweat pouring down his face. The voice just kept on laughing, louder and more sinister now. Then suddenly a figure appeared. It was wearing a black cloak that covered its face. Then it lifted the hood off to show T.K. who it was underneath, but was interrupted by a voice calling his name.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Ow!" Kari shrieked, clutching her head.

"W-What's the matter?" Gatomon asked, nervously.

"I-I don't know." Kari replied, still clutching her head and wincing in pain. "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Patomon asked.

"That laughing…those whispers…you didn't hear?" Kari asked the two, who shook their heads, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. "Oh…well I'm sure it was nothing….maybe my imagination…" She said quietly, trying to forget about it.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

Mimi held her breath as she entered the taxi, which smelled of old smoke and leather. Mimi never like that smell, even though she should have been used to it, counting all the times she's been in a taxi, she could never get over it. She told the driver her destination, and sat back onto the leather seat and looked out the window as the driver started up the engine. Mimi was excited to be back in Japan, to see her family and friends. She smiled to herself, as she glanced up at the dark sky, bright stars sparkling. A few indigo clouds were rolling in. Mimi was snapped out of her gazing, when she heard some cars honking in front of them. She looked out the window to check what the commotion was about and saw something bright glow from the corner of her eye and then disappear swiftly. _"…W-What was that?" _Mimi thought to herself as she stared in the direction it went off. She quickly rolled down the window, and felt something small fly by. It was a single black feather. Mimi caught it in her hand. She had a tugging feeling in her heart, like this was a sign for what exactly? She wasn't sure, but it was a sign none the less. She quickly took off her seat belt.

"I'll be getting off here." Mimi told the driver, and reached into her purse and took out some money and handed it to him. The cab driver didn't get a chance to respond, since Mimi hastily got out of the taxi, grabbed her bags, and ran.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"T.K.!" The voice shouted, waking T.K. up now. "Snap out of it!" T.K's opened his eyes in a flash and sat up to see Ken sitting near him, with a worried expression. T.K. blinked and looked around.

"W-What happened?" T.K. asked. "Where'd you come from Ken? Wait what happened to the mashin?!" He asked frantically and looked around. Then he noticed Ken had more blue marks on him, and his white shirt was blood stained. "Ken…that blood…"

"It's hers." Ken said, and gestured towards a girl who was lying on the cement next to them, out cold.

"What happened?" T.K. asked again.

"You looked into its eyes…didn't you?" Ken asked quietly.

"…Yeah…" T.K. replied, and then looked down. "What did it do to me?"

"Mashin have this ability you see…." Ken began, and then heard some chatter and footsteps. "I don't think this is the place to talk about it…let's get back to your apartment first." T.K. nodded in agreement.

When they got to T.K.'s apartment, Ken set the girl down on the couch, then sat down on a nearby chair, T.K. also sat down. "So what were you saying? Mashin had some kind of ability?" T.K. started.

"Right." Ken answered. "So this ability of theirs…well when you look in a mashin's eyes, you're sent into a place that holds your deepest fears…the things that haunt you…" Ken finished.

"…Deepest fears? But I didn't see anything really scary." T.K. pointed out.

"Hm…well maybe you haven't realized your deepest fears yet?" Ken suggested. T.K. was going to comment on this, when they heard the girl wake up and sigh loudly. They both looked at her, and then she noticed them there.

"T.K.?" The violet haired girl asked. "Is that you? Well you probably don't remember me…my name's Yolei we go to school together with Kari too." She smiled.

"Uh yeah Yolei. I can't believe I didn't recognize you before…" T.K. smiled back at her, and then noticed her staring at Ken in amazement. Ken also noticed this.

"Um...is there a problem?" Ken asked Yolei politely.

"Huh? N-no! I was just thinking that you're super hot!" Yolei exclaimed, then immediately slammed her hands to her mouth. "Ah s-sorry! Just forget about what I just said! I tend to ramble a lot if you haven't noticed! Ok I'll just shut up now…" Yolei sat down and looked down in embarrassment. Ken and T.K. just stared at her in amazement and a bit of amusement.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

Mimi let out a big sigh. As she ran into an empty lot and looked around. She lost it…whatever _it_ was…the glowing light. "How stupid am I? Following a glowing light…this is a city, of course there's going to be tons of glowing lights!" Mimi told herself out loud. "Now I'm lost…" She grumbled, and then heard some shuffling nearby. She tried to look to see who it was, but couldn't see anything in the dark of the night. "Geez why couldn't they put streetlights here?!" Mimi complained. She heard the shuffling coming closer, and then heard some loud breathing. Her heart began beating faster, as she tried to move away from where the sound was coming from. She could hear footsteps creeping behind her, as her new pink heels clacked on the cement. Moving quicker, and quicker, Mimi moved as fast as she could, but then tripped over something rubbery on the floor. She landed right on the hard cement, scraping her shoulder. Whatever was chasing her was moving quicker towards her now. She scrambled to get up, but then she heard someone calling her name.

"Mimi?" Mimi noticed Joe standing there, blinking at her.

"J-Joe?!" Mimi gasped.

* * *

**A/N**

Gasp! What's Joe doing there? Well you'll find out next chapter. Hm I don't really have anything to say…oh yeah review! Well that's all until the next chapter, you lovely readers. (Waves)


	6. Visitors

{{I don't own Digimon and never will}}

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Hmm nothing more to say well enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6 Visitors**

"Mimi?" Mimi noticed Joe standing there, blinking at her.

"J-Joe?!" Mimi gasped. "What in the world are you doing there?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She shouted and pointed at him, while catching her breath.

"S-Sorry Mimi…I didn't mean to…" He laughed nervously. "Here let me give you a hand." He said and held out his hand for her to help her up. Mimi reached for it, but stopped when she heard someone shouting.

"No! Don't touch him!" Someone was yelling, running towards them. Mimi squinted to try and see who it was that was shouting. She saw a small frame running towards them. When the figure came closer, Mimi saw that it was a small boy, with dark brown hair; he looked like a normal young boy except for the fact that he was holding some sort of large sword like stick that was more than half his size. He pointed the weapon's blade at Joe and gave a serious look.

"Hey wait! What do you think you're doing?!" Mimi shouted towards the boy. "That's my friend--." Mimi tried to say, but then heard a low cackling coming from…Joe! "J-Joe?" Mimi stared at him. His glasses glinted in the moonlight as he chuckled, much louder now as he rose his head to the sky and laughed out loud, in an insane sort of way. His eyes bulging and saliva coming out of his mouth. Mimi backed away a bit, still staring at the strange sight. The little boy waved his sword around in the air and a sort of glowing blue symbol formed in the air in front of Joe. The boy recited some words that Mimi couldn't hear, but something told her she wouldn't understand them even if she could hear them. A blue beam came from the symbol in the air and stabbed Joe's chest. Suddenly there was a horrendous looking creature in front of Mimi. Mimi was frozen with fear as she stared at the thing…its hollow yellow eyes looking straight at the little boy. Its body was hunched over, and its pasty gray skin had dark gluey holes in it. It had a huge smile on its face, revealing its rotting fangs. But the weirdest thing of all was that it was crying. Crying inky black tears that streamed down its hideous face. Mimi thought it almost looked in pain. The young boy's face faltered a bit, looking as if he would say something to the creature…but he didn't. Instead he sighed sharply, and in one swift motion, swiped his blade through the monster's chest, splitting the monster in half, leaving a black inky mess on the cemented walkway. There were small traces of red among the remains of the creature. It was blood. Human blood.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"So who are you?" Patomon asked Kari.

"Oh, well my name's Kari." Kari smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you." Patomon looked at her strangely, and then his eyes went wide.

"A human! You're a human!" He gasped.

"Um yeah…?"

"W-What are you doing here?!" Patomon asked. "How'd you get here?!"

"Well that guy, T.K. brought me here." Kari explained, and then Patomon's eyes bugged out.

"T.K. did? That must mean…" Patomon started a serious expression on his face. "That you're his bride!" He finished a big smile on his face, as Kari's jaw dropped.

"W-what did you say? Bride?" Kari gasped. "I'm sorry I think you're mistaken…I'm not—."

"No, no, there's no need to be shy!" Patomon giggled. "Come, come! Everyone will be so excited to meet you!" Kari tried to stop the little creature from pushing her along and looked to Gatomon for assistance. However the little cat was still partly in a daze, staring into Kari's eyes as if she had found something she waited her whole life to find.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"So Yolei," T.K. addressed the violet haired girl, "What were you doing there? Before…I mean did you see anything strange…?"

"Well actually my parents own the store down the street so I was heading there from a friend's house." She explained, "So then I heard this weird sound, like a banshee or something, I mean it totally wasn't human, so I went to see what it was, and then I saw you being attacked by it T.K." She continued. "Of course I wasn't just going to stand there and let that…thing, whatever it was, attack you, so I tried to fend it off, but all I had was a backpack, which obviously wouldn't do anything to a monster, or anybody for that matter. I mean maybe if I actually had books in it, it would actually hurt somebody, like my biology book, that could probably take out a few bad guys…" She finished, considering her biology book theory. T.K. and Ken just blinked, not really knowing what to say.

"I just found the both of you on the ground when I got there." Ken told T.K.

"Wait so that mashin! You didn't kill it Ken?!" T.K. asked his friend in frenzy.

"Ah I did, but it was already half dead when I found it, so it wasn't much of a challenge…" Ken responded.

"How is that possible? I barely did any damage on it…was there someone else?" T.K. asked as he and Ken pondered this, while Yolei stared at both of them, clearly confused and lost as to what the two guys were talking about.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"W-What…just happened?" Mimi asked, still staring at the inky mess on the cement.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" The young boy asked her.

"Uh…y-yeah. Um, what exactly is going on here? And who was that, and who are you?" Mimi rambled on, in confusion.

"W-Wait a second…please." The boy said, overwhelmed by the strawberry blonde's questioning. "All your questions will be answered in time, but first we have to get out of here. More of them will probably show up soon." He finished and starting walking.

"More of whom?" Mimi asked, following the little boy, who stopped and turned around. "Oh and could you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Cody." He stated, "And I mean more of the mashin. Now come on, there isn't much time."

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Che…stupid human." A human looking creature, wearing a long gray coat and a black hat, muttered, and then licked some blood off of his hand as he walked out of the airport. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" A man's voice said on the other end.

"Sir, I'm on her trail. I'll probably be back before tomorrow with the girl." The grey coated creature replied.

"Hm, good…our little Matthew won't be back until much later. Oh goody I can hardly wait!" The man on the other end said, in a sinisterly eager tone, like he was enjoying this all too much. Then his voice turned serious on his last words. "Listen…you better not mess up, or you know what'll happen to you don't you…Luo?" The voice was so icy it sent shivers down Luo's spine.

"Y-yes sir!" Luo responded, trying to sound tough, but failing. The other man, sighed as if it was already hopeless, and then hung up.

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"Um excuse me...Cody was it? Well I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where in the world are you taking me?!" Mimi whined. "Hello? Cody?" She tried poking the little boy's shoulder, but he just ignored her, and kept walking. Then he suddenly stopped, looked around swiftly and got out his weapon, swinging it in the air. It formed a glowing circular symbol in the sky, which dissolved, and then there was a door in its place. A big platinum door with detailed engravings and symbols similar to the ones Cody's weapon formed, were decorated all over the door. Cody twisted the chrome door knob, which Mimi thought looked ancient, as if it hadn't been turned in ages. Surprisingly it opened quite easily, and on the other end was a large room. Mimi blinked in amazement.

"Well…go on…" Cody said, waiting for Mimi to go through the door first.

"B-But…what is…where is…I really just don't know what's going on here! So if you could just explain first…" Mimi tried to say.

"As I said before, we don't have much time…please enter." Cody replied curtly. Mimi gave him a confused look, but when through the door anyway. When she entered, she stepped onto a shining white marble floor. The room had high ceilings, but no windows. Everything around was white, the walls, the furniture, which were a grand fireplace, a couch, and a simple coffee table with a ceramic vase on top holding a single white rose.

"…You really need to get a new interior designer, Cody." Mimi stated.

"This is not my home…" Cody sighed. "This is—well never mind…it's not important right now. Firstly…that creature before, it wasn't your friend…well it was his body, but it wasn't his soul."

"W-What do you mean?" Mimi asked, wearing a confused expression.

"A mashin took over his soul." Cody replied.

"…A what?"

[0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0][0]

"So that's everything." T.K. finished explaining the whole situation to Yolei, who just sat there speechless.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell her everything?" Ken whispered to T.K.

"Sure. I mean it's not like she's a blood sucking mashin, so it's all good." T.K. smiled.

"But…mashin don't suck blood." Ken sweat dropped.

"Anyways…um are you ok Yolei?" T.K. noticed Yolei rifling around in her back pack in desperation. She finally stopped after she fished a small book out of her bag.

"This manga! Your whole story…it's exactly the same as the one in this manga!" Yolei exclaimed. T.K. and Ken both just blinked. "See, the main character is a charming teen angel, who has to find this human girl as his first mission, but he finds the wrong girl by accident and he finds out the real truth behind it all!"

"T-That's exactly the same!" T.K. gasped as he went over to Yolei to look at the manga.

"Charming?" Ken sweat dropped again. "Anyways…do they say who the girl the angel is looking for actually is?"

"We're actually depending on manga to find the girl?" T.K. asked.

"Well it's all we got, and it's surprisingly accurate to our situation, so we might get some clues." Ken explained.

"…I guess you're right. So? What does it say Yolei?"

"Hm well do you have a brother?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah…I do…why? What does it say about my brother?" T.K. asked. Yolei handed him the book. After reading, T.K. dropped the book and bolted out the door.

"Hey! T.K. where are you going?" Ken shouted, but T.K. already raced out the front door. Ken picked up the manga and read it as well. "Damn it…ok um Yolei, just stay here. Don't leave this apartment, whatever happens. Okay?"

"Why? What happened? What's wrong?" Yolei asked in a frenzy.

"I can't explain it right now--." Ken was interrupted by a piercing mashin scream from outside. "Never mind it's too dangerous to stay here alone, you better come with me." He decided. At that, they both left the apartment to see a huge chrome and black carriage parked outside with two monstrous looking red-eyed black horses attached. A tall good looking man dressed in full black hopped out of the carriage, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Matt…" T.K. gasped.

"…I told the idiot I hate this thing it attracts too much attention… I should have taken my motorcycle." Matt sighed. "See? Now you already found me…T.K."

* * *

**A/N**

Matt has finally arrived! What does he have in store for T.K. and the others? Well you'll have to review, so the author will get excited and be inspired to write the next chapter. Haha just kidding…but a review wouldn't hurt…right? Oh and I know Kari hasn't had a very important role lately, but don't worry she will be contributing more later on. Oh and thanks to Comeneth for reminding me of Cody. See? I didn't leave him out.


End file.
